A Collection of Drabbles
by Jillcb
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles. Some are prompts from a series of challenges from The Heart of Camelot website. But others are just ones than I came up with myself. They involve all different characters from Merlin, both from Camelot's perspective and also from those on the other side of the fence. But I wrote all of them with the same love and I hope understanding. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection** \-  Jillc \- **03-31-2014** **02:43 PM**

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Character: Edwin Muirden  
Warning/Rating: K  
Word Count: 249

 **A Different Perspective**

All of a sudden it seemed as if everything was falling into place for Edwin. Not only had he been able to move into Gaius's job, he also knew that Merlin was a sorcerer. He felt he would be able to turn the boy into exactly what he wanted him to be, now that Gaius had been removed.

As he finished the potion, he prepared his plan carefully. Soon the man who had murdered his dear parents would be dead, and he could at last relax in the notion that he had gained his revenge for their deaths.

Maybe once the deed was done, he would be able to at last find some peace, when he closed his eyes each night. Instead of being forced to see only the flames as they took his parents from him. For so long his nights were fall of terror and the cries of his own voice as he begged for the images to stop plaguing him.

Well from tonight they would be finally be silent he vowed to himself. Once Uther Pendragon was dead, his own agony would finally be thrown into the back of his mind. No more nightmares, no more crying into the night, into a day which offered nothing but loneliness and a hatred that rotted his very soul.

Pouring the potion into the bottle he left the room and prepared his journey to the final act of his miserable life. 


	2. Chapter 2

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection** \-  Jillc \- **08-27-2013** **07:10 AM**

Category: General (Canon)  
Character: Merlin  
Warning/Rating: K  
Word Count: 257

 **Behind Blue Eyes**

The wind roared around him, and still Merlin walked on. What was he thinking? He no longer knew himself half the time. He was a loner now, treading a path of memories and regrets. People he had loved and let down, all lying around likes the dead embers of a fire. He could see their faces say their names, so many he had lost and for what? Destiny that word that would haunt him till the end of time. He forced himself to continue walking being still only made him remember. Now he was alone, just as he'd been the day he arrived in Camelot.

He had arrived with so much hope, a belief he had the ability to change things for the better. Yet right from the stop it seemed as if the forces were conspiring to thwart his every path. Time after time, by Arthur's side, serving his friend, he hid himself in the shadows, gave everything he could, yet what did it matter in the end? He couldn't help Arthur, his friend had died in his arms. Just like his love Freya had. What was the point of all that power, if he couldn't save them?

He came to the lake of Avalon a place shrouded in mystery a place that haunted both his day and his nightmares. But he would never leave it, he would just plough the lonely road, behind blue eyes, until the end of time. A storm raged about his head, yet Merlin continued to walked on. 


	3. Chapter 3

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection** \-  Jillc \- **08-30-2013** **04:27 AM**

Word: Despair

Category: General (Canon)  
Characters: Merlin, Mordred  
Warning/Rating  
Word Count: 308

"You took me in. I will always remember that….and everything you've done for me." Mordred had left the King's Chambers knowing he'd had his last conversation with Arthur.

He moved down the corridor his shoulders set in a determined manner. Merlin caught up with him half way down, the warlock's mind in a panic.

"What are you doing? You're leaving . You're going to take her with you." Merlin said.

"Do not stand in my way, I don't want anyone to get hurt." Mordred said a determined stare on his face.

Merlin shook his head, "Mordred."

There was something in the tone of Merlin's voice that made Mordred react passionately.

"Kara is due to die in the morning." Mordred cried out his eyes full of tears. "What would you do?

Merlin shuffled his feet not quite managing to look at him, "You can't."

"Tell me you wouldn't do it for the woman you love." Mordred cried out looking straight at Merlin, challenging him to answer.

"Don't be foolish." Merlin shifted uncomfortably attempting to come up with an answer that would counter his argument. Then suddenly the warlock's mind went back in time. He remembered himself down in the dungeon with Freya, promising her that they would disappear and have a life together. Wasn't he himself prepared to sacrifice everything in that moment, was he any different to Mordred now? No! he forced his mind to close out such thoughts, Mordred must stay where he could keep an eye on him.

Mordred had a sense of almost triumph in his voice. "You see… you cannot."

Mordred took another step before turning to face Merlin, "I know you did not betray me before. Do not do so now."

Merlin froze on the spot as he watched Mordred stalk off, knowing he had lost an opportunity to connect with the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection** \-  Jillc \- **08-28-2013** **12:14 PM**

The Moment of Me

Category: General (Canon)  
Characters: Merlin/Freya  
Warning/Rating: K  
Word Count: 312

As the night shadows lengthened, and Merlin finished off his chores for the day he could tell that his heart was suddenly beating faster. There was no doubt about it he had felt totally different the last few days.

Maybe it was having someone to talk too, whom he truly could relate too. He had started to find out more and more about Freya, and he revelled in the fact that slowly but surely she was beginning to open up to him. But there was something else too, something he struggled to understand. A feeling inside. He would grow in anticipation each time he prepared to meet her, a sudden desperation just to be near her. Just to be in the same room where they could talk, hold hands and just be together. Never had he been so contented, to do so little. He had already grown to love her shy smile, as he attempted to make her laugh, the way she would shyly look away from him. He understood to, as despite everything he was, he too was shy.

This particular night started off much the same, Merlin had brought her food which she ate quickly, as he lit the candles and studied her, he smiled to himself, how he longed just to sit there forever and just stare at her.

Then it just happened he had turned to her and their lips met in a kiss, and Merlin felt as if the world had stopped turning. Such a powerful feeling, he suddenly felt almost alien to himself, as a tear drop fell out of his eye and ran down to his face. Despite all the powers that he possessed nothing could compare to that moment, and nothing ever would again. Long after Freya had died, Merlin would often think of that night and their first kiss, to help him through his loneliness.


	5. Chapter 5

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection (Merlin)** \- Jillc - **02-14-2015** **09:35 AM**

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Character: Merlin  
Warning/Rating; K  
Word Count: 304  
Summary: This is set the day after Merlin learns about Arthur being born of magic.

 **Character: Merlin** **  
Colour: Red** **  
Emotion: Melancholy**

The first steaks of sunlight began pouring through Merlin's bedroom window, forcing him to put his hand over his eyes. Within a few minutes he was dressed tying his red neckerchief on with an acute lack of interest.

It may have been sunny outside, but in Merlin's world there was only gloom and depression. The last day played in his mind, and suddenly the prospect of Arthur ever knowing Merlin's secret, felt as remote as it ever had. He knew he had done the right thing for Arthur, and he was happy about that. But sometimes he wondered where it would get him?

In that time he had come to regard Arthur as a friend, someone who he had a connection with. But even Merlin was shocked at the revelation of their latest quest. Arthur was born of magic. Even now it shocked the young warlock. Here was Uther declaring war on magic with his a ruthless and heartless zest; and all the time his own son had only been born with the help of the very thing the King was seeking out to destroy. Once again Merlin shook his head in disbelief he would never understand the King and his hypocrisy.

All the same he knew he could not have allowed Arthur to kill Uther. He knew in the cold light of day day it would have destroyed his friend. So once again Merlin had been forced to dirty the reputation of magic. Every time he was forced to do it, a little more of him died inside. Yet time after time in Camelot he had been forced to do just that. He just prayed one day he would have the chance to reveal himself and prove to Arthur that magic itself was a beautiful thing. Surely that was not much to hope for?


	6. Chapter 6

**Collection: "Drabbles Revisited" (Multi-Fandom)** \-  Jillc \- **08-27-2013** **06:46 AM**

Category: General (Canon)  
Characters: Mithian/Merlin  
Warning/Rating: K  
Wordcount: 308

Ethereal

Mithian had come out of the room she had been given for her stay. She had slept well, and was ready for a bit of relief. Suddenly she saw a shadow against the wall, and thinking it would be Arthur or Gwen she hurried down to greet them. She came up short, when she discovered it was actually Merlin.

She stopped outside the room watching him curiously. He was merely clearing the table, yet she seemed mesmerised by his movements. He had a grace about him, so many nobles that she knew, would stomp around the floor flaunting their superiority to everyone around. But Merlin was different, he would amble, she noticed he was always expressive with his hands, she realised that she'd watching him a lot this last visit. She suddenly coloured at the thought.

Merlin gave a start as he realised Mithian was there.

"I'm sorry my lady, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, coming over to her..

"Er no sorry Merlin, I just thought you were Arthur." She stammered. Her eyes were stuck on his chest, she noticed how more broad he suddenly seemed. The first time she met him he was so lanky and long legged, but now he had filled out. How she would love to touch his chest, she thought to herself.

"Arthur is just seeing off some of the participants." Merlin smiled. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes thank you." Mithian smiled.

There was an awkward pause between them, though not before each of them had stared at each other, Mithian felt she wanted to disappear into his dazzling blue eyes. In the end she had to force herself to move away. She briefly looked at him and there was almost an ethereal look on his face. He's beautiful she thought to herself, as she walked down the corridor 


	7. Chapter 7

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection (Merlin)** \-  Jillc \- **08-27-2014** **09:49 AM**

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters: Gwaine, Percival (mention of Eira)  
Warning/Rating: K  
Word Count: 267

 **Word: Crestfallen**

As Gwaine watched Eira being brought out into the court yard, he felt as if he could weep. Even now he was longing to speak up for her, begging for mercy. He had seen enough of the young woman to know that she was not all bad. That she had some fine qualities. He had felt them, as he'd loved her, he could never believe that she was all bad.

He felt Percival's hand on his shoulder as they watched the final moments of Eira's sad life. When her body fell Gwaine closed his eyes and felt completely crestfallen. He had such high hopes for them. For once he was beginning to see another life for himself. A life with the pretty young woman, whom he sensed had an inner sadness that he longed to break into.

Now though he had no chance to do that. His dreams had turned to dust, and it was all the fault of one person. Morgana, for it was obvious to Gwaine that she had turned Eira. Suddenly a raw feeling of vengeance entered his mind. He would stop the witch for once and for all. He would finish her endless tide of hatred and evil, and bring peace to the Kingdom he had served with honour.

Turning around to his friend Percival and looking him in the eye, he said in a low unemotional voice.

"You know what you'd said you do if you ever found Morgana? Well we have a pretty good idea where she will be heading."

Before long Gwaine were riding away from Camelot, never to return.


	8. Chapter 8

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection** \-  Jillc \- **08-30-2013** **12:54 PM**

Word: Forlorn  
Category: General (Canon)  
Characters: Merlin, Gaius  
Warning/Rating: K  
Word Count: 316

"Only your magic can save him Merlin."

He had sat on a chair his face set, determined that he would not be broken by Gaius. Despite the fact that there was a loud voice screaming at him that what he was doing or rather not doing was just plain wrong. He ignored the voice. There was a time when he wouldn't of hesitated to help Mordred. Back then he was a different person, now Merlin felt he had little in common with the boy that had once arrived in Camelot, so full hopes.

Back then the sky was the limit, he was a boy who had come to find his purpose and destiny in life. He had gifts but what were they for? In Camelot he found them, to serve his King, a man who would unite the land of Albion. Upon the way Merlin had had to lie to people, to fight fellow sorcerers, to keep himself in the shadows, away from human contact, as though he was a leper in the street. The experience had left him at times hating himself and what he'd had to do. But he understood now this was his duty like it or not. His was not to question why, it was to serve and look after his King. He would do what ever it took to do that very thing.

As he looked into the asunder attempting to close his mind to his feelings of forlorn desperation and yes hatred of himself for what he had to do, there could be no going back.

"What happened to the boy that came into my chambers all those years ago?" Gaius had asked him.

Merlin had answered as if in a trance "He grew up and learned the meaning of duty." As he said the words he fought back a stray tear, but he knew now there was no going back. 


	9. Chapter 9

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection** \-  Jillc \- **09-22-2013** **06:43 AM**

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters: Gwen/Lancelot  
Warning/Rating: K+  
Word Count: 396

 **Lancelot**

Gwen would always remember the first time she met Lancelot. From the first tentative handshake between them, something had suddenly changed. To begin with she was unsure about what it was. She had never believed in love at first sight that was something which belonged in fairytales. Yet it was undeniable that from their first encounter, she had felt an immediate attraction to the young man who stood before her.

Even measuring Lancelot for his garments had proved a challenge. As she measured his inside leg, she could feel her cheeks burning up, sure she was about to slip up in the most embarrassing of places. Knowing that Merlin was there watching oblivious as always only made the feeling worse. Sure enough she messed up, getting the tape caught, she reddened in the cheeks as she apologised to him.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"That's ok." He replied a shy smile on his face.

Taking care of not making any more mistakes she found herself getting into a flow of natural conversation. Looking at him she could tell becoming a Knight meant everything to Lancelot, and it made her proud that even ordinary people like Lancelot were prepared to give it a try.

"I think it is wonderful that Merlin has got you this chance." She smiled, as she measured his strong, broad shoulders. "We need people like you."

"You do?" Lancelot replied looking at her eagerly.

"Well not me personally." Gwen replied with a slight blush. "Camelot needs Knights. Not just like Arthur and his kind but ordinary people like you and me." She smiled looking up at him, noticing how his beautiful eyes shone.

"Well I'm not a Knight yet My Lady." Lancelot smiled suddenly feeling shy.

"And I'm not a Lady." Gwen laughed gently.

Lancelot blushed slightly. "Sorry My …."

"We're done." Gwen announced. "I should have these ready in no time. It was nice meeting you Lancelot." Gwen held her hand out to him expecting him to just shake it.

Next minute she found him bending over her hand and kissing it, his eyes looking at hers intently. He followed Merlin out into the street. Gwen watched as their figures retreated, aware that she could still feel the young man's kiss on her hand as they walked away. She took a deep breath, knowing that somehow this was the start of something special. 


	10. Chapter 10

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection** \-  Jillc \- **09-27-2013** **06:09 AM**

Song: Come Undone  
Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters: Merlin (mention of Arthur)  
Warning/Rating K+  
Word Count: 303

Camlann, the name struck fear into his heart. The one name he longed to never hear again and here it was facing him challenging every facet in his armoury. From the moment Merlin had heard Percival say the name, he knew the end game was getting ever nearer. It seemed to Merlin the last month had piled so much onto his shoulders that at times he felt as if he was coming apart at the seams. So many things came flying in his direction and each time he had to somehow squat them away.

From the moment he realised his magic had been taken from him Merlin no longer felt whole. He felt trapped like he was a bird that had suddenly had its wings clipped off, and was caught in mid-air suspended with only one way down. He felt vulnerable like never before, a man suddenly afraid of the shadows that he was forced to live in. He knew somehow he needed to find a way to get his magic back. But how?

It was only after he'd had a conversation with Gaius the answer came to him. The Crystal Cave the place where magic had begun, there he must seek his salvation and keep his destiny alive. To do it though he would first need to tell Arthur he would not be accompanying him to Camlann. The thought speared Merlin in his heart. To be apart from his King, his brother, his friend at a time like this, almost broke his heart in two. But he knew it needed to be done if he was to have any chance of keeping the dream of Albion alive. He took a deep breath and prepared to break the news to Arthur, he could feel himself coming undone as he knocked on the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection** \-  Jillc \- **09-30-2013** **12:21 PM**

Song: Time After Time  
Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters: Merlin, Arthur  
Warning/Rating: K+  
Word Count: 320  
Summary: This one follows on from my last one Come Undone.

"I just wanted to make sure you have all you needed for your journey to Camlann. For the days ahead."

Even as Merlin said the words his voice sounded wrong to him. Was it his voice, or merely what was coming out of his mouth. Even now the words stunned him the whole idea was just so wrong. He had always been by Arthur's side no matter what. Merlin breathed in for a second trying to control his tears that he knew where near. But he had to remain strong for now knowing that until he had his magic back he could be no help to his friend.

"Thank you." Arthur had replied then suddenly as if the words had just hit him he said. "Merlin what do you mean my journey?"

Merlin looked at this friend for a second before replying quietly. "I'm afraid I won't be coming with you. Not this time I'm sorry. I have an urgent errand to run for Gaius vital supplies I cannot attain here."

Merlin could suddenly only look at the floor, terrified his emotion would get the better of him and also afraid that he would have to see his friend's disappointment.

"Vital supplies?" 'Arthur had asked looking straight at Merlin as if not believing what he was telling him.

Merlin swallowed "Yes it's…"

Arthur suddenly broke his glance and looked away "No it's fine. I understand."

"Arthur.." Merlin croaked longing for him to understand.

Then Arthur turned and faced Merlin again. "You know all these jokes about you being a coward…I never really meant any of them…I always thought you were the bravest man I ever met. Guess I was wrong."

Merlin stood in stunned silence as his friends words filled the room. He could feel tears threatening to run down his face. Of all the cruel moments his destiny had thrown his way this was one of the cruellest. Arthur thought him a coward, as he left the room, Merlin wondered if there was any point to anything anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection (Merlin)** \-  Jillc \- **10-06-2014** **06:05 AM**

Fandom: Merlin  
Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters: The men with Ragnor  
Warning/Rating: K  
Word Count: 150

Note: I wanted to do a drabble that described Mordred arriving on the scene and his effect on Ragnor's group. I am doing it based on the Unheard Voices drabble from series one.

 **Unheard Voices**  
They knew him as the mysterious one. The young man who had come from nowhere into their group, and had almost taken over. He was someone who dared to speak to their ruthless leader with at time little respect, or fear for the consequences for himself. Ragnor could be a vicious tyrant whose moods would change in the wink of an eye. Yet the stranger never hesitated to stand up to him when he felt the need warranted it. At times they felt as if an unknown force followed the man around, for this reason alone they kept their distance from him.

As night arrived and dropped its cloak of darkness onto the group, along with the cold there was a divide between the group. On one side Ragnor's regulars, on the other the young man with the scarf and the burning blue eyes, staring hard but seeing nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection (Merlin)** \-  Jillc \- **08-28-2014** **11:09 AM**

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters: Freya/Merlin  
Warning/Rating: K  
Word Count: 390

 **What Might Have Been**

 _Note: What if Merlin and Freya had run away together, for a change I'm determined to do a happy Freylin drabble._

The small house was along a dusty road, that lead to a lake. Freya ran along the road her hands together, shouting with joy. It was just what Merlin had promised her. All around pretty wild flowers were in their full bloom, and Freya felt intoxicated with the scent.

She ran full tilt into Merlin's arms kissing him wildly almost knocking him over, wanting to show just how much he meant to her.

"Oh thank you Merlin, this is perfect. Just what we talked about, a little home by a lake."

"It's very small." Merlin said doubtfully

But Freya refused to be disappointed. She vowed they would make a really cosy place, just for the two of them.

"Nonsense it is just the right size for us. You'll see, it will be so cosy. Just imagine in the evenings we will be able to watch the seasons change. I'm so happy right now I could die." she smiled.

"Hey I haven't left Camelot to see you die." Merlin laughed taking her in his arms. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Freya, you mean everything to me."

Freya softly touched his face, and stared into his deep blue eyes. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Merlin was someone who could take away all of her troubles, but whether she liked it or not, the curse was still with her.

He had promised her he would find a way to reverse the curse, and maybe he could. Freya knew if Merlin was prepared to be so optimistic then she must be as well.

"Hey I promised you I'll find a way to stop the spell Freya. If I have to walk to the end of the earth, I will do it." Merlin promised her.

Freya could feel tears in her eyes and she held him tightly determined to believe in him. It was the least she could do, to someone who had not only changed her life, but had made her feel so loved and cherished. She swore she would be there for him, every step of the way.

"Come on let's go home." Merlin smiled opening the door.

Freya ran in through the door, determined to embrace the chance they'd been given. There will be a happy ending for us both, she thought to herself. Their new life together began. 


	14. Chapter 14

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection** \-  Jillc \- **08-29-2013** **05:46 AM**

Word: Too Much To Bare  
Category: General (Canon)  
Characters: Merlin/Morgana  
Warning/Rating: K  
Word Count: 199

As Morgana slumped dead at Merlin's feet he struggled to understand his emotions. While the overriding one was relief, that at long last the High Priestess was in no position to threaten Camelot anymore, he knew there was also something else deep down, that would never give him total peace of mind. As he looked at her it seemed she was at long last at peace. Her expression in death almost looked serene. Not for Merlin though.

He attempted to clear his thoughts but could only think of the young, frightened girl who had once begged him, to confirm that she had magic. If he'd given her the answer she craved would he of spared her and Camelot so much of the suffering that she wrought with her spite and hate? Would it all of been avoided, then he could have had the friend in magic that he so longed for. Instead of all the years of loneliness and isolation that he'd been forced to endure.

He sighed as he looked at her, with a wistful look on his face, peace had come to Camelot in the end, but for Merlin the price was almost too much to bare. 


	15. Chapter 15

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection (Merlin)** \-  Jillc \- **08-27-2014** **11:21 AM**

Category: General (Canon)  
Characters: Gwen, Merlin/Kara  
Warning/Rating: K  
Word Count: 390

 **Word: Wistful**

Gwen made her way over to Merlin's side. The hall was full to brimming now, awaiting for King Bayall to do his speech. Gwen was about to say something, but noticed that her friend's eyes were settled on someone. She followed the line of his eyes, and noticed a girl. A very pretty girl she had to reluctantly admit to herself.

"She's quite pretty for a handmaid." Gwen said making conversation and just wanting Merlin to notice her.

"She's pretty for a Princess never mind a hand maid!" Merlin replied only briefly lifting his face from the girl to acknowledge Gwen.

Gwen hated to admit it to herself but for a minute she felt insanely jealous of the nameless girl. Why can't he look at me like that she wondered to herself?

As Gwen stared at Merlin again, he'd taken off his hat and was smoothing his hair down, with a smile that Gwen felt could charm the entire room of women. When he smiled she noticed his lovely blue eyes twinkled, and in that moment she would have done anything to see him smile at her in that way. But it was clear that tonight he had someone else on his mind.

She sighed to herself, suddenly the prospect of Merlin's endless admiration for another girl, proved too much for Gwen. She hurried across the room and stood by Gaius, wishing for the evening to be over as quickly as possible. She wondered why boys could be so slow sometimes. Nothing she did seemed to get through to him, surely by now he must realise what he meant to her.

But as Merlin went on watching the girl, Gwen realised sadly that maybe he just didn't see her in a romantic way. She kept her sad thoughts to herself, reminding herself she was here to serve. She couldn't resist though one last wistful look across the room, at the object of her attraction.

It was as if he hadn't moved, his face still turned in the stranger's direction. For a second she wanted to run over and force him to look at her in that way. But after reminding herself that she was here for a reason, she turned away and started filling up people's goblets. Merlin would have to wait for now, and she resigned herself to another night of dreams instead. 


	16. Chapter 16

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection** \-  Jillc \- **02-15-2014** **10:23 AM**

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters: Elyan (mention of others)  
Warning/Rating: K+  
Word Count: 500  
Word: Haunting

Elyan was cleaning his sword in the training grounds, the sun was shining down on him, yet he was feeling strangely empty. It had been his first training session back after being enchanted. When he looked back on his days of convalescent, he'd had a restless urge to be back to normality as soon a possible. But now that he was here somehow it all felt very different to how he remembered it.

It was almost as if his life had gone full circle, and he was back to where he was before he'd arrived in Camelot. He'd loved the gentle banter with the Knights of course. They were all as he remembered them. Concerned Leon, compassionate Percival and joker Gwaine. It was Gwaine who had surprised him the most, by offering him a shoulder should he need it. It had deeply touched Elyan. For all his funny jokes and comments, he knew Gwaine had been through many a tough time himself.

Arthur had been supportive to Elyan in the aftermath, even joking about Elyan almost killing him twice! Though in truth Elyan had only vague memories of those events; it was as if part of his memory had closed down, leaving him with only what he was able to cope with. Maybe the whole ghastly experience would come back and haunt him he thought to himself in his darker moments.

Gaius and Merlin had both reassured him, that in time he would remember more events. They had also said he shouldn't blame himself for what he did while under the enchantment. That was easier said then done for Elyan; he felt both sorry for what he'd done, and fearful of what else he might remember.

He felt unable to speak of it to anyone else. Well there was someone who he could of spoken with, but they were no longer in Camelot now. Suddenly the loss of his sister hit him hard. How he wished he had tried to support her more. He had tried to write a letter to Gwen while he was recovering. But he'd been unable to finish it, feeling his words were both inadequate and anyway would she want to hear from him now?

So he had battled on in his own private war. He remembered old friends, old loves from his care free days. How they had all overcome their own private battles, and eventually he had managed to reach the light. He had a feeling of both relief and thankfulness, that he had passed his greatest test. When Gaius had finally pronounced him fit to return, he had felt elated.

Yet now he was back somehow things were not the same anymore. The thrill he once received out on the training field, his time with the other Knights, felt some what flat. But having come this far he refused to give in to his dark thoughts. He would overcome it all he thought, he would make his father Tom and his sister Gwen proud of him again. Then he would put it all right, and maybe then things would be like they once were. 


	17. Chapter 17

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection (Merlin)** \-  Jillc \- **08-27-2014** **09:14 AM**

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters: Arthur (mention of Merlin and others)  
Warning/Rating: K+  
Word Count: 334

 **Word: Haunting.**

Every now and then Arthur would experience a haunting dream. It would always involve the same scene. He would be standing on the balcony at Camelot, looking down at his people. Surrounding him would be those who loved him.

Guinevere would be beside him, his father behind them, a woman he assumed his mother would have her hand on his shoulder. Together they would wave to the happy crowds beneath them. As he stood there he sensed a feeling of love and gratitude from his people below.

He would take a look at his Queen and they would share a look that only they understood. It was then that he would become aware about it. That fleeting shadow that fell across them, just for a second. He would look and see a retreating figure, disappear into darkness as it went from his view.

Then he would realise that his faithful servant was no longer behind them. For some reason it would distress him no end, as though some how he no longer felt the same person. He would turn around and give a brief look, but the figure had vanished leaving Arthur feeling not quite there any more.

What was it that he said to Merlin that moment they met, those few years ago? "There's something about you Merlin." As the sentence moved about Arthur conscious it would hit him all over again.

There was indeed something about him, but what? What was it that made the annoying, rude, cheeky young man so important to Arthur? He did not know, he would awake before he received the answer. But the thought did not leave him even on waking up.

Suddenly Arthur Pendragon was determined to find out, once and for all. To work out the answer to a dream that seemed so real, it was as if he was living it through his sleep. As he stirred to start another day, a thought entered his mind. Suddenly he knew what he had to do. 


	18. Chapter 18

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection (Merlin)** \-  Jillc \- **07-28-2014** **06:09 AM**

Category: Gen (Het)  
Characters: Gwen, Leon  
Warning/Rating: K  
Word Count: 340

Word: Gloomy

The sun was beginning to disappear behind the cloud, when Gwen and Leon finally arrived at the hill. For some time she had wanted to visit the old family haunt, but due to her endless duties at Camelot, it was only now that she was able to spare the time. It was the second year after Arthur's death, Camelot was showing the first signs of recovery, after a couple of gloomy years that had thrown darkness on the Kingdom.

Queen Guinevere's rule had seamlessly taken over, the people knew she was one of them, and were resolutely supportive of her. While there had been the odd flare up beyond Camelot's borders, on the whole peace had reigned.

For sometime she had wished to visit a place dear to her heart. It was a place she and her family frequently visited, whenever they had the chance to get away. It was only a few miles west of Camelot, and was shrouded in light forest with a babbling brook running through the middle of it.

Leon escorted his Queen through the forest and towards the memorial stone. As Guinevere stared at this, she thought of her mother, father and Elyan, of all the family holidays they shared.

"I'll leave you a moment." Leon said mindful of spoiling her moment.

"No it's alright Leon." Guinevere replied "It somehow seems a long time ago now, we were all together."

"A lot has certainly happened in that time." Leon agreed. "Not least you becoming Queen."

"And I would trade it all in for just one day spent with my family again." Guinevere mused sadly.

"I am sure, but you know they would be proud of your accomplishments." Leon said. "You have achieved so much."

"Perhaps. But family is always the most important thing Leon."

All Leon could do was silently agree, as he thought of his own lost dear ones. As the sun disappeared, they slowly made their way back to their horses and Camelot, united in their loss, but resolute in their friendship. 


	19. Chapter 19

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection** \-  Jillc \- **10-07-2013** **08:08 AM**

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters: Merlin/Sefa  
Warning/Rating: K+  
Word Count: 366 (This is my own drabble so I reserve the right to go over my word count limit. )

 **LOST AND FOUND**

She found him in the Darkling Woods one cold winter's night. His face was vacant and pale, his eyes seemed to see no one and nothing. She felt his hands and was shocked by just how freezing they were. She attempted to rub some warmth into them talking to him, desperately trying to get a reaction from him. Every now and then his blue eyes would stare at her, but she had no idea whether he even remembered her.

She very gently eased him onto his feet and slowly they walked towards her little hut nearby. As she helped him to sit down on a chair she got the fire started up covering him in a blanket.

For months she fussed over him cooking his meals putting him to bed, watching over him like a mother would a sick child. She never left his side, not wanting to miss out on any reaction from him.

In the meantime she spent her time chatting to him. Talking about her day, about the way the weather and seasons were changing outside from winter to the early spring. As she spoke about nature she would notice the odd spark of interest from him. A little look, a slight warmth in his blue eyes. She would live for such a moment, any little hope that she may be getting through to him. She totally refused to give up on him. Even when he pushed the food away, she would soon be back slowly persuading him to eat. Every little mouthful was a victory for her.

Spring was now here all of a sudden the daylight shone through the windows, creating a very different world. Birds began to sing outside, the odd deer sprinted past. They had taken to sitting outside together watching the world changing in front of them. For now she was content just to be by his side, watching over him. She knew one day he would come back to her, she just had to be patient.

Then one day it finally happened, he had taken her hand gently and looked in her eyes, before simply saying.

"Thank you Sefa."

She smiled she knew they would be alright.


	20. Chapter 20

**RE: Drabbles Revisited Collection** \-  Jillc \- **08-29-2013** **06:16 AM**

Song: I Shall Not Walk Alone  
Category: General (Canon)  
Characters: Arthur (mention of Gwen)  
Warning/Rating: K  
Word Count: 288

There were times when Arthur still found it hard to believe, that Gwen had agreed to be his wife. He would look back on the times when everything had seemed so impossible. No sooner had they overcome one problem another one immediately took its place. It seemed as if the gods just did not want their union to happen, but Arthur was never one for listening to the gods. He was determined he would win Gwen's hand eventually.

Then when she did say yes to him, he was too stunned to believe her to start off with. He would pace his room throwing his hand nervously through his hair, waiting for something to happen, something to go wrong. When it didn't and eventually they became man and wife, he just became a man almost in denial. I can't believe it he would say to himself as he woke up each morning with Gwen by his side. But there she was, every day waking by his side.

Eventually Arthur came to accept it, and just realised he was a lucky man. His father never stopped telling him that King's only married for convenience not love, to build a future for themselves and their Kingdoms. But Arthur knew his father was wrong, why couldn't they do both? As he looked at Gwen he knew he had succeeded doing the very thing his father had said was impossible. The two of them would take Camelot forward, and into a new age. He knew with Gwen by his side he would never walk alone, unlike his father before him had. He just hoped that would help make him a better King, and Camelot a place that would thrive in the ages ahead. 


End file.
